This invention relates generally to corrugated paperboard boxes, and more particularly pertains to a bin box useful for supporting bulk materials.
Various styles of containers are available that are useful for holding a variety of components or materials, and when they reach a market destination have their top wall either removed or folded back so as to dispose their contents for sale. In addition, various types of dispensers, usually formed of metal, include a pivotal front panel, and wherein materials stored therein may be removed at will. But, the current invention incorporates certain structural features of the prior art, and modifies them to the extent that a foldably connected front pivotal panel may be maintained in closure when the box is used for shipment of bulk material, such as seeds, cereals, powders, peanuts, and similar type materials, thereby allowing the bulk contents to reach their destination without any loss of content, and after the boxed material reaches the market shelf, its pivotal panel may be pulled downwardly into a display disposition maintaining an inclined angular relationship so that the bulk material may freely flow forwardly and be scooped or dispensed therefrom at the desire of the customer.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a box that is useful for conveying bulk materials, but secondly, may double as a display bin from which the bulk materials may be dispensed or removed by the customer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bin box incorporating structure that fully supports at an inclined position a pivotal front panel that supports a quantity of the retained bulk material in full convenient view of the shopper.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bin box having a foldable and pivotal front panel that may be structurally retained at an inclined position through the use of integral cooperating components yet arranged internally of the box's enclosure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bin box that can be formed in its entirety from a unitary corrugated paperboard blank.
Another object of this invention is to provide a blank for a bin box that can be easily folded into its useful configuration and easily manipulated into its display position.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.